


Paradox

by HappytheExceed



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Attempt to change fate, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappytheExceed/pseuds/HappytheExceed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi Saruhiko went through the most normal life he had where he had his mother, his cousin & friends who cared for him. It was until he met the little strain girl from Homra, had he realise something was missing but that was something he wished for. He wished he had never met Yata Misaki but yet they met before. Power is worthless if he can't protect the one he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deviation

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random two-shots writing inspired by friends and an anime I had recently finished.
> 
> Didn't really turn out the way I want it. I'm so hard on Fushimi Saruhiko trying to idealise him.
> 
> Review/comment are always appreciated. I may get inspiration to improve the next chapter from here. Enjoy! :)

**Deviation**

It was a weird sensation. He felt groggy one second and found his face cold on the ground grabbing the precious watch before he lost his consciousness. His last thought was.

_"I wish we had never met..."_

* * *

The next second he sat up on the bed. Glancing around, he realized he was in a hospital. He slapped his face on his hand.

"You're awake, Fushimi." The young man could barely make out a boy slightly older than him in black hair greeted him with a smile.

"It's just Kusuhara." He called his name unfazed. The senior was the only one who was always stuck with him like glue.

"How could you say that, I specially came here to visit you?" Kusuhara Takeru acted as though he was cheated of his feeling by his lover.

"You obviously know I'm joking." Fushimi said turning his head away on purpose. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Hey!" Kusuhara protested playing along.

* * *

"The doctor said you fainted from the shock during the mission." He sat by Fushimi's bedside.

"You had hit your head and were out for cold for three days. Kusuhara-kun had been worried." a new voice was heard from afar. Tamura, Kusuhara's companion, their senior added. He just stepped into the room in clutches. Kusuhara smiled apologetically at Tamura.

Tamura sighed as he was helped by Kusuhara to the chair.

"I'm glad you were out cold, you won't believe what had happened to this guy!" Tamura locked Kusuhara around his neck with his arm and was about to punch him on his head before Fushimi interrupted them.

"Did he mess up?" Fushimi stared at Tamura's cast on his leg and turned to Kusuhara.

"No way. He did well. I never would have thought he was one of those who held super power like those we were facing. With him by our side, we will be invincible when we handle robbers with supernatural ability." Tamura continued excitedly. Initially he was skeptical of his ability but they could have died way before the "special ops team" arrived.

"Err… Senpai…" Kusuhara swallowed his saliva. He had something to say. Fushimi and Tamura were both in hospital since and hence they would not know about it. Kusuhara stood up and bowed to Tamura.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you but I'm transferring out." Tamura's eyes widened in response. He paused for a moment. Fushimi was a little worried for Kusuhara. Tamura's face then broke into a smile.

"Ah… I see… you had made it! Because of your ability, you have been promoted. Good for you."

"Sort of…" Kusuhara scratched his cheek.

"Congratulations! When are you leaving?" Fushimi spoke up. Kusuhara smiled at his friends who were supportive of him. It was a hard decision to make when the young commander of the special ops had invited him to join them. It was a team he was watching in awe as they took over from there and neutralizing the threat. He could see a sword-like structure appearing in the sky above the commander as he wielded his sword. Fushimi watched Kusuhara's expression carefully. He was happy for him. He had heard rumours of the Special Force ops and people with special powers. Fushimi had even researched on them through his secret hobby of hacking.

"We'll hold a farewell party for you!" Tamura cheered. "Fushimi, you'll come right?"

Fushimi nodded in agreement being lost in thought for a while.

"Are you okay? I...I know the kid's d..." Kusuhara said to Fushimi in a tone as gentle as possible but was cut off by Tamura who grabbed him by his shoulder frantically shaking his head.

"Huh? What?" Fushimi wondered as he froze all the sudden. He felt a sudden sharp pain flashed through his skull. He thought he saw a kid fell by an invisible bullet in the bank before he blacked out. His eyes widened in shock but he came back to his senses when he felt Kusuhara's hand on his back.

"Don't worry about it, Fushimi." Kusuhara said recalling the darkest secret Fushimi had shared with him. That was the reason why Fushimi joined Metropolitan Police Department, to protect the safety of the civilians so  _that certain incident_ would not happen again.

But he failed again.

"I wish I'm sharp enough to intercept the bullet. He was just a little boy. Fushimi must be devastated." Kusuhara could not stop berating himself when he sat outside the corridor with Tamura who was shaking his head grabbing on to his shoulder to comfort him.

* * *

Fushimi was discharged a day later. He was in his usual beige woolen sweater and jeans and his black hair was straight and neatly combed. He was greeted by a girl with brown hair tied in two ponytails at the reception of the hospital seemingly here to visit him.

"Aya." He greeted nonchalantly as soon as he spotted her upon exiting from the lift.

"Saruhiko, you got hurt again! Aya is so worried for you!" Oogai Aya pointed her fingers at Fushimi with a stern look.

"I wasn't… " Fushimi decided not to argue with her. She was genuinely concerned for him and he could feel it.

"Aya can't allow my rival to fall before defeating him! Aya won't acknowledge this!" They were in a cab on their way to Fushimi's home.

"Aunty was worried." Aya added folded her arms.

"She is worried?" Fushimi scoffed thinking it was a joke. His dad, Fushimi Niki was a jerk who had been missing since god knows when and his mum Fushimi Kisa probably could not be bothered with him. Ever since he decided to join the police force instead of helping out in Kisa's business after graduating from High School, Kisa had washed her hands off him. He did not even want to finish college like Aya was doing.

"Go home and see her okay? She's home today." Aya said suddenly in a different tone. It was due to an incident, they had become closer and Oogai stopped being hostile to Fushimi and was concerned for his well-being.

"Have you been seeing him?" Fushimi suddenly asked. "Stop making friends with those hooligans from that bar." He said pretending not to be concerned.

"Eh… Saruhiko is worried about Aya?" She teased. "Come to think of it I'm meeting Ayumi later." Aya said teasingly. Fushimi's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Rikio-san will join us for dinner"

"Rikio… Kamamoto." Fushimi asked hesitantly playing with his fingers and looked away out of the window.

"Yeah… Saruhiko knows him?" Aya asked out of curiosity.

"Sort of… we will meet up very often. " Fushimi said reluctantly. He wished he had never met him. Oogai was not aware. If it was not for that incident with Aya, that fat guy probably thin now since it was summer would not have recognized him and was being "pestered" since then and having to attend the stupid gathering with him.

"All the more you should join us later…"

"What?!" Aya hugged his arm excitedly leading Fushimi unable to say no. Fushimi sighed.

* * *

"I'm home." Fushimi greeted Kisa in a monotonous tone. The lady in 30s resembling an elder female Fushimi resembled stared at her son.

"Aunty Kisa." Oogai greeted.

"Welcome back." Kisa looked away. The three of them sat on the dining table. The ambiance was so stiff that Oogai wondered how she should break the silence.

"Um…" Oogai forced a smiled as she tried to say something to only interrupt by Kisa.

"I had tendered the resignation for you to the police department. From tomorrow onward, come and learn the rope to take over my business operation. I'll not hear any objection, you hear me?" Kisa said not giving her son any chance to reject. Fushimi stood up and slammed the table.

"How could you? I told you I like this job and I'm staying on! You can't decide for me!" Fushimi lashed out.

"Your job is too dangerous and I can't have my successor exposed to such danger." Kisa justified.

"Successor… all you think is your business. Have you ever thought of what I want?!" The memory of a kid killed in the bank replayed in his mind.

Oogai turned her head to and forth finding herself in a difficult position.

"I had it. I'm full. Aya, you have an appointment right, let's go!" Fushimi took off in a huff.

"Um… Aya is so sorry." The girl bowed to Kisa and ran after Fushimi.

"That boy…" Kisa sighed. It was that certain incident which led him to choose the route filled with risk of losing his life anytime all to prevent the tragedy from happening again he had went through during his childhood when he ran away from home once after the boy's better-be-dead father played a prank on him. Kisa had objected initially but relented when Fushimi had poured his heart to her. Ever since she heard a similar incident happened on his job, the more she wondered if she should pull him back out before he lost it. The reality was cruel.

* * *

Oogai did not know what to say to Fushimi. He was still mad. They were in the street wandering around aimlessly.

"Hey, Saruhiko…" Aya tried to call him.

"Leave me alone!" Fushimi shouted and Aya decided to leave him be. She looked at her watch and ran off.

Fushimi stopped somewhere in the park and stared at the sky. He had since calmed down from the argument with his mother.

"Hey, isn't that Fushimi-san?" A clear voice was heard. Fushimi was a little irritated. Of all time, he had to appear. He decided he would not help him. He raised his head and saw Totsuka Tatara with a girl in Lolita clothing. Kushina Anna was her name he recalled. They were in the playground and Totsuka looked a little weary.

"Are you alright?" Fushimi frowned reminding himself he would not help him as he saw him walking wobbly.

"I'm alright. Just…" Fushimi caught him before he collapsed.

"I'm sorry, Saru-kun. I'm always like this when I overused my power. I was showing Anna a phoenix." Fushimi frowned at his words. He could never understand that guy.

"A beautiful red bird." Anna said looking at Fushimi blankly. Fushimi decided he had a long day when Anna suddenly looked him in the marble she held and shook her head.

"Sadness… Full of red, blue and green and sadness." Anna mumbled. Fushimi shuddered at her words. "There is something missing in your life. Saruhiko have to find it to go back." Totsuka gave a pat on Anna's head noticing Fushimi's shocked reaction in understanding.

"Let's go back, Anna. Kusanagi-san will be worried." Totsuka urged. Anna nodded.

"Come by when you're free, Saru-kun." With that Fushimi waved goodbye to the two with Anna who could not take her eyes off Fushimi. Her eyes when she looked at him was full of grief.

"Crow." She said to him. Fushimi could not understand what that mean. He was so distracted that he was unable to react when another man in hood knocked him to the ground. A watch fell out of him.

"Hey!" Fushimi was about to protest to only see that man left hurriedly. Fushimi could barely made out his feature. It was a male a few years older than him in glasses with black frame similar to his. He would have thought he was his everyone-wanted-to-punch-his-face dad who was better off dead if it was not that he looked a lot younger than that man when he last saw him. Fushimi picked up the watch the man had dropped in confusion. The face was cracked and the seconds needle of the watch was stuck.

* * *

Fushimi met up with Aya and Ayumi and Kamamoto (slim version) later. Kamamoto was always happy to see him. Telling how grateful he was whenever he saw him. Fushimi felt like telling him how annoying he was. Still, he was grateful for his help for asking the Shizume's "Red Monster" to save Aya from the mob incident.

"I didn't realise you're Oogai's cousin too. Ayumi's friend is my friend, so Fushimi is also my friend." Kamamoto extended his hand for a handshake.

"I don't want to be your friend." Fushimi waved off his hand. That was as usual hurtful.

"As always isn't it?" Kamamoto was not going to give up in making friends with him. This had been his life goal. They have been through the most traumatic day in their lives and Kamamoto decided to make the best out of his life to become stronger and he could see Fushimi doing the same.

* * *

Time flies since their last meet up. Fushimi experienced another tragedy in life when he heard a friend of his died in duty. Tamura was crying in his dorm when he informed him of Kusuhara's death.

"It was his very first frontline mission he had been looking forward to. He took a bullet for his commander…"

Fushimi did not know how he went through the days until the funeral he attended with Tamura. The reality was cruel was what Kisa told him. He stood in front of Kusuhara's grave and bowed. Kusuhara had joined the police force before his batch. In a sense he was a senior. He had taken great length to make friends with Fushimi.

_"Together, we can protect the people close to us, keep the place we live in safe and peaceful…"_ The robbery in the bank which took place replayed in his head again. The truth was the kid noticed the incoming bullet meant for him and he died not knowing what he had done to protect Fushimi from a certain death.

"He probably thought he would be a hero." Fushimi scoffed to himself.

"He is a hero." Another man elder than him in short brown hair said quietly. Fushimi figured he was a colleague of Kusuhara.

"Hidaka, that's enough, let's go." Another man most likely another colleague urged.

In a distance away, Kusuhara's parents was seen bowing to a male in glasses. Fushimi recognized him. He was the Captain Kusuhara looked up to and died for. Anger welled up within him as he stormed up to that man. He had done enough research and knew all about the urban legends since the incident with Aya form his hacking.

"Munakata Reisi, the Captain of the Tokyo Legal Affairs Bureau, Civil Registry Department, Annex 4, in short, Scepter 4." Fushimi muttered as he attempted to land a punch on the man to only stop by Tamura.

"Stop, you won't want to get into trouble." Tamura reminded Fushimi. He was high ranking. Kusuhara had been labeled as a hero for saving him.

"But he died a worthless death. He wouldn't be killed even if Kusukara didn't save him, isn't it?" Fushimi said it aloud and caught Munakata's attention. He was horrified at what he had said

"Oh, I can't answer that." The man said in response in his low tone. Fushimi and Tamura stood frozen looking at the Captain who just spoke to them. He scanned at the young men and called their names in order. Fushimi especially caught his interest.

"Fushimi Saruhiko… I'm aware of you. You've been hacking in our system. You know more than you seem." Fushimi's eyes widened and Tamura's jaw almost dropped. He was afraid they were going to lose their job and thrown into jail. Munakata removed his glasses which became foggy and wiped it before putting back on.

"Come to my office tomorrow morning, Private Fushimi Saruhiko." With that he walked off with a blonde lady with big boob and extremely short skirt for a uniform. She held up an umbrella to shield him from the rain.

"I'm amused. Did he even need to be shielded?" Tamura witnessed how dry he was even without the umbrella. He just realized they were a bunch of super powered monster.

"Be careful Fushimi-kun." Tamura reminded. He reprimanded him after he pulled his act together. He could not believe Fushimi tried hacking their system and he was worried.

"Thank you Tamura-senpai. I'll be fine." Fushimi gave his senior an assuring smile.

* * *

_"Saruhiko!" The girl was scared stiff when she was surrounded by many students each holding a popper ready to get her._

_"Aya!" Fushimi was trying to hack a certain app "Jungle" with his cousin Aya. They failed and Fushimi was unable to get in touch with Aya after having a chat with the "administrator" of the app. He tried reaching for her in the crowd of third year students when he finally caught sight of her. The mission was to have hundreds of school kid in masks who believed this was merely a mission in mobile game to shoot fireworks at this girl at her face._

_"AYA!" He could only watch helplessly as she fell and hit her head as the poppers were fired at her. Someone brought a large one fired at her causing an explosion._

_A memory of a boy with chestnut red hair colour collapsed right before him overlapped the scene. Red was pouring out his body profusely._

_"I'm... scared... help me..." His trembling hand was trying to reach for him._

Fushimi woke up in cold sweat all the sudden. He took of to the toilet and frantically washed his face.

Fushimi pulled down his shirt and revealed an insignia of Homra before the mirror. Flame erupted and engulfed his fist. He had given up as he had been afraid to use it. He had held supernatural power. He passed the test from the "Red Monster" and received the flame.

He felt empty. Something was certainly missing from his life. Fushimi's gaze fell on the watch on the drawer beside his bed he picked up.

_"Saru... I'm scared..."_

_"I wish... we had never met..."_

The man in robe stood before a mansion. He stared upwards to the room Fushimi stayed.

He wondered if he was better off not to have met him. He would find his answer from his other self. All the sudden, the strong breeze wind blew off his hood revealing a man with messy black hair with dead eyes.

And he had the same face as Fushimi Saruhiko. The only difference was that he was older.

 


	2. Convergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I don't know how I managed to get it out or how do I describe? I'm just going round and round.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.

**Convergence**

Years later, Scepter 4 Fushimi Saruhiko had become someone important in the force of the Blue King, Munakata Reisi, second to his female lieutenant with extremely short skirt, Awashima Seri.

One of the missions carried out by the Alliance of the Red, Blue and Silver Clan had failed and Fushimi fell out with the Blue King and Scepter 4 was hit badly as most of them relied on his personal skills.

"Where could this boy be, does he have a place to sleep in?" Awashima confided in one her close comrade over the phone her expression filled with worry.

"You're a traitor in the first place anyway." Munakata Reisi said scornfully.

"Then, I'll become a traitor." The app of Jungle lit up on his PDA.

 _"The world is cruel, isn't it?"_  He heard his mother's voice ranged.

* * *

"The world is cruel…." Fushimi still believed in it when he felt a gun barrel against his head in the mist.

That was the end of line. He was obviously trying to destroy Jungle inside out to avenge Aya and for his pride but obviously he failed. Fushimi was going to die.

What was going to happen to Aya and his mother? A crow cawing was heard. Fushimi's head shot up and looked at the sky before turning his head to the direction of another presence.

"Fushimi!" A male was seen within the mist knocking the person holding the gun away from Fushimi.

"Kamamoto?" Fushimi could recognize his voice everywhere. He actually came after him. This time, fat version. Fushimi realized it was winter now.

"All of us never believed that you're a traitor. Oogai traced your location with the watch which you dropped." Kamamoto said grabbing his hand Fushimi shrugged it off forcefully.

"You should have leave me." A shot was fired and Kamamoto and Fushimi were forced to cower for cover as an explosion occurred and they were trapped.

They found a wall and leaned against it.

"I'll…" Fushimi fished out for another knife and handed over to Kamamoto for his own self defence to only be stopped by Kamamoto grabbing his hand urging him to hear him out. Kamamoto was paling in cold sweat.

Fushimi could hear Kamamoto's ragged breath. He was horrified to see Kamamoto's leg was twisted in awkward position. He was bleeding. Kamamoto would die of blood loss if he did not get medical attention fast.

Fushimi ran a few possible scenarios. He must try to get Kamamoto out.

"It really felt like the first time we met, isn't it?" Kamamoto asked while trying to catch his breath. "We met in the school bus which was hijacked by the robbers; you and I were tied up and taken hostage. You tried to pass me some fireworks to distract the…"

"Why are you still talking about it? Keep using this as excuse to make friends with me doesn't work!" Fushimi wanted to continue but was stopped by a memory which haunted him.

 _"There is something missing in your life. Saruhiko have to find it to go back."_ The current Red King, Anna had told him before.

* * *

_"What the fuck are you doing?"_

_Fushimi felt his small little body being yanked up by one of the robber._

_"Damn you!" Fushimi could barely make out another boy of his age with chestnut red hair knocking the man and Fushimi was dropped thanks to the impact._

_"Are you alright?" The far blonde boy, Kamamoto Rikio climbed towards Fushimi clumsily._

_"You!"_

_Fushimi came back to his senses as the boy who saved him earlier spread his arms and stood in front of them and a gunshot was heard. The boy staggered aback as he saw blood blossoming from his chest, in shock. He must be wondering what had happened to him when the bullet buried itself in his chest. His eyes rolled backward as he slumped to the ground. Fushimi could never forget how he fell on his back with a thud._

_"Wh-what?" The robber stared at the gun he just fired at a little kid. "S-serve you boys right." Fushimi could feel rage welling inside him. It was not the same with the anger he felt when his nasty father played on him. How could he?_

_Fushimi did not know how he set off the firework and threw them at the robber's face. It was over before he knew it._

_Fushimi found himself kneeling right before the boy. The boy was in a fit. He was bleeding profusely and blood was spilling out from his mouth. Even as a kid Fushimi was aware that was bad. His face was losing colour quickly as blood pooled around him, his eyes were unfocused._

_"XX-kun!" Kamamoto sounded really scared when he saw his wound. It was not something like a cut on across his nose he could use a plaster on, something XX-kun could get up easily from. The boy began to talk to Kamamoto incoherently all the sudden and Kamamoto could understand him. Suddenly, he was seen comforting his friend._

_"S-stop w-hining... it... wasn't that bad... don't... worry… about it…_ _you're bad… at fighting but you're… stronger... than this, aren't… you? If you… believe… in yourself you won't... lose that... easily, just like him." Kamamoto nodded, tears streamed heavily down his face as his friend was whispering words of comfort to him instead. He turned his head slowly towards the boy in glasses who was watching them. Kamamoto watched his dying friend attempting to reach out to Fushimi they were not friends with much to his confusion._

_"I'm… scared… help me… " was what his eyes was trying to tell Fushimi. He could see his desperate tears from his eyes. He was in a lot of pain as Kamamoto grabbed his hand in tears. Did he think that he could help him? Fushimi extended his hand trying to reach for him hesitantly. He heard him mumbling something Fushimi did not understand as soon as their hands finally found each other changing the subject completely._

_"Ah... Mum …will be… better off without me… she… will be happy …with my… new dad… they will... have new... brother... and sister... right..." Fushimi noticed he was staring up at the ceiling pulling his hand away from Kamamoto seemingly looking up and reaching for the sky. He looked peaceful in his tear streaked face as though he was no longer in pain._

_"I'm so... tired... wake... me up later...ok..."_

_Fushimi continued to watch as he slowly closed his eyes and his hand fell limply by his side. The sound of the voices faded from Fushimi's ears when he saw Kamamoto was crying really hard begging his friend to wake up. Kamamoto and Fushimi were eventually pulled aside as the paramedics finally came to help them. One of them was shaking his heads soon after he pressed his finger on the boy's neck._

_The boy had saved both of them from a certain death was what Fushimi understood as he grew up. That was the initial reason he desired power so tragedy like this would not happen again._

* * *

_"Saruhiko!" The girl was scared stiff when she was surrounded by many students each holding a popper ready to get her._

_"Aya!" Fushimi was trying to hack a certain app "Jungle" with his cousin Aya competing with one another who could destroy them. Fushimi tried reaching for her in the crowd of third year students when he finally caught sight of her. The mission was to have hundreds of school kid in masks who believed this was merely a mission in mobile game to shoot fireworks at this girl at her face._

_"AYA!" He could only watch helplessly as she fell and hit her head as the poppers were fired at her. Fushimi did not think too much that he took her into his arms as they dodged from the hit. The two of them took off running from the fireworks firing at their direction._

_"Aya! Run there!" Fushimi pointed at the direction where a man in red hair he had encountered before in the street feeling frustrated stood as more fireworks were fired in their direction. Oogai tripped and hit her head losing consciousness before she could react at one of the popper which hit her eye._

_"Aya!" He was going to lose someone again._

_All the sudden he felt someone hugging him from the back as an aura engulf around them. It was the legendary Red Monster he had heard from the urban legend with his companion, Totsuka Tatara._

_"Aya! I've to help her!" Fushimi broke out from Totsuka's arms and ran towards his unconscious cousin. Fushimi could not afford to lose Oogai._

_The commotion had died down as soon as the Red King, Suoh Mikoto had taken action to deal with the mob._

_Oogai woke up not long after in the bar and Fushimi was really relieved. She was puzzled why Fushimi was crying. Her head throbbed in pain and she had hurt her left eye. They had given her some first-aid treatment earlier._

_"Bring her to the doctor for a checkup." The guy who spoke in a Kansai dialect, the second-in-command of Suoh, Kusanagi Izumo advised Fushimi._

_Fushimi did that and he returned to Bar HOMRA not long after. The feeling of helplessness lingered in his mind._

_That was when he decided to take Suoh's hand._

* * *

"Maybe XX-kun is coming for me."

 _"Crow."_  The image of Anna looking at his direction as she said this replayed in his mind Fushimi returned to reality. Kamamoto was losing his consciousness.

"No, we are not going to die here, Kamamoto! Not if if you want to be my friend. Hey, Kamamoto!" It was no use. He could not hear him.

Red aura engulfed his fist. He was afraid of the power he received after that he ran off and joined the police force instead. He was contradicting himself as he continued receiving new aura by joining Scepter 4 and even Jungle later on.

"Power is useless if you can't even protect the one you love." Fushimi realized.

"You're so right about it." Fushimi threw a knife towards the direction of the voice. A shadow appeared within the mist caught the dagger he threw and closed in to him. It was the man in robe he bumped into in the park. He was the one who dropped the watch. He removed his hood and revealed his face. Fushimi was shocked to meet someone who looked exactly like him except that his eyes looked dead.

"Power is useless if you can't use it to protect those you love... like I failed to protect my Misaki." His words puzzled Fushimi but yet just hearing that name, "Misaki" pained him even though he did not know who that was.

"Get lost!" He ordered. Fushimi was reluctant but he could trust himself right? With that he helped Kamamoto pulling his arm over his shoulder and took the chance to escape. The only complaint he had was how he wished it was summer now.

"Don't die. There are people who love us are waiting." Fushimi merely said even if he did not know how different or how similar he and that Fushimi were and what happened to him. He stole a last glance before walking away not looking back. He trusted "himself".

The other Fushimi scoffed to himself at the words of his younger self feeling for the watch he took it back from Oogai. He was aware even without him, he could move on. As long as he had his mother, Aya and friends like Kamamoto. That was his wish which came true. Maybe not really meeting him and becoming his friend was a blessing in disguise.

"Live on happily." He muttered to himself in disgust. They could never understand they could understand each other.

"Come!" He would finish things with the Grey King who had always wanted to remove him.

* * *

_Fushimi Saruhiko was engaged in a fight with a bunch of Strains. It was obvious that Jungle would not have trusted him. After he was done with him, he sent someone to lead him to the place where he could finish him off. There was no way he could took another route as he was cornered and ended up just where they wanted him._

_"Shit, someone had arrived before him." Fushimi felt his heart lurched as he scratched the scar on his chest unconsciously. He made a few swift moves knocking the members who thought all was lost and decided to attack him at once. The area was filled with mist. It was definitely that King's doing. He took slow steps and eventually kicked something. He stopped short when he saw a black cap on the floor his eyes fell on a figure in purple puffy jacket in long white sleeve lying next to it._

_"Mi-…" He could recognize him no matter what. He was knocked out cold. He tried to shake him awake. Yata Misaki had a slight cut and some swelling on his forehead._

_"Sa-Saru, run… it's a trap." Yata tried to get his words out in a daze when Fushimi tried to wake him up. Fushimi snapped his head over to only realise a man who walked to his direction through the mist._

_"It's unexpected that you have someone who cares for you." Fushimi could hear the sound of the footstep became louder. He knew who that would be._

_"He came in an attempt to blend in with the rest after reading about the mission for your head." The voice continued._

_"I don't think it is this easy." Fushimi took a sharp breath when he felt the barrel of the gun on his head suddenly._

_"I've to help my boy to clean this up especially I don't trust you at all." What he did not realise that Fushimi engulfed himself in red aura as he grabbed his hand attempting to burn him to create a distraction._

_"Oh, is that why you are always a traitor? You were that power hungry?" The menacing voice said in response mocking at Fushimi's ability to use various aura. He was obviously unaffected by a puny attack._

_"Saru… leave me…" Yata said as Fushimi pulled his arm over his shoulder to support him on their way out. Fushimi would find his way out of the mist._

_"We're going to destroy the world together. You and I." Fushimi was surprised that he said it. Yata's face softened when he heard that. Yata closed his eyes feeling contented to only open his eyes all the sudden as he heard a click and it was close._

_"That's good enough." Yata shoved Fushimi aside as he heard the sound of an incoming bullet by his instinct. Fushimi fell on his butt to only see Yata spreading his arms out with his back facing him. It was a familiar scene he could not remember where he seen it where a boy he could not remember had done the same before._

_"Misaki, NO!" Fushimi struggled to get his words out as he heard a sound of the bullet hitting the flesh, Misaki's flesh as Yata stared at his shooter in widened eyes which had already lost the gleam as he fell on his back and Fushimi caught him before he hit the ground._

_Fushimi found himself gasping for air. It was getting harder to breathe as he reached for the fallen boy and cradled him on his lap. A bullet hole on his chest was apparent with grey aura sizzling with steam of smoke coming out of his wound which started to bleed as Fushimi tried to put his hand over the wound desperately trying to stop the overflowing blood._

_"Misaki, you'll be okay, I'll assure it." Fushimi whispered gentle words to comfort Yata. The anger was raging within Fushimi. The opponent was a King. Fushimi ran through a few scenarios thinking of ways to get them out of the warehouse so he could get him medical help fast. Even if he didn't study medicine, he knew that shot was fatal._

_"I'm s-sorry… I'm so… stupid… I... just... want to... understand..." Yata struggled to say in cold sweat. He gave Fushimi his watch revealing that he had joined Jungle using this just to look for him. Fushimi was shocked Yata tried hard to go after him and became a L rank. That was where he got the information on the mission from. His breathing was ragged, his eyes unfocused and he was shaking in fear, he was afraid Fushimi could not get out of this safely. He hoped the King he sent the message to in random would respond._

_"I'll explain to you until you understand, alright. So please hang in there for me." Fushimi raised his voice desperately trying to keep Yata awake._

_"Saru… be happy... I..."Yata grimaced in pain as the aura in the bullet acted up destroying him from the inside at the King's command with a flick of his finger. Fushimi could only watch helplessly as Yata screamed and fell limp before he could finish his sentence. Time slowed for him as Yata's hand which held on his watch fell on his side cracking the face of the watch in the process. His tear filled eyes became unseeing as his head lulled towards Fushimi's body. The culprit was amused by Fushimi's expression. Uncontrolled tears streamed down his face as he watched Yata stopped struggling and fell limp on his arms. This was exactly what he was looking for. Fushimi, the traitor shall pay. He would make sure he suffered a hundred times more._

_"I was glad that we have not met in person so I could lead him here. I can see how important you are to him and how important he is to you. Nothing beats the pain in losing the most precious person to you than us executing you ourselves. Power is useless if you can't even protect the one you love. So I can't have you hurt Nagare."_

_Fushimi heard the gun click once more. If he was to lose Misaki, he rather that they had not met. He was never able to get his hate no matter what he did. And the gun was fired… as a person in long white coat appeared before him._

_"Experiment completed."_

_That was Fushimi's last memory before he blacked out._

* * *

The next second he sat up on the bed. Glancing around, he realized he was in a hospital. He slapped his face with his hand checking if he was dreaming.

"You're awake, Fushimi-kun." The young man could barely make out another man slightly older than him in dark blue hair greeted him with a smile.

"It's just Captain." Fushimi muttered quietly and turned his head away much to Munakata Reisi's dismay. He seemed to be expecting Fushimi to look surprised to see him. Fushimi turned his body to the other side and tugged the blanket over his head totally ignoring Munakata and he suddenly sat up remembering something.

"Misaki!" He got down the bed but ended up wobbling on his feet. He was caught by Munakata before he could fall.

"How is Misaki?" Fushimi asked desperately despite knowing the answer. Misaki was dead, wasn't it? No matter which world they were in Misaki would always die protecting him. Fushimi could not count how many times he seen Misaki dying before him.

"Pull yourself together, Fushimi." Awashima Seri appeared at the door. Her gaze softened as Fushimi calmed himself down urging her to tell him the detail.

 _"He's alive but he was in critical condition. Whether he would pull through, it's up to him."_ Fushimi found himself watching at outside the ICU where the one most precious to him was lying in. He was hooked up to various machine monitoring his vital status and life support system to keep him alive. Oxygen mask was fogging as he breathed softly in it.

"Saruhiko had found it." Fushimi did not even realized Anna sitting right behind him like a doll. He could have screamed if it wasn't for the situation.

"You had understood the power you are seeking for. Don't worry, Misaki will live." Fushimi suddenly felt relieved hearing words out from a King with psychic ability and finally broke into tears before Anna who allowed him to cry.

* * *

A year had passed since then.

Fushimi was sitting by Yata's bedside telling him stories. He did not want to care what happened to the alliance after the battle was won thanks to Isana Yashiro's research. He actually used him as an experiment for a theory he finally managed to complete. As such Fushimi decided to wash his hands and returned to the small world where there was only him and Misaki like before.

It was a miracle that Yata survived from a gunshot through his heart by a bullet charged with a King's aura. He had fallen into coma after going into shock but Fushimi had faith that he would wake up one day. He held his hand against his face as he continued talking. It all came back in a full circle and Fushimi remembered their actual first meeting in a bus which was hijacked by a number of thugs. That time he did not realise they had met. It was only until he was caught up in Isana Yashiro's experiment, he finally understood.

"Misaki is always an idiot. Risking your life for nothing. You shouldn't have took the bullet for me. I'm a traitor remember?" He muttered to himself. Fushimi choked in his tears. He did not realise he was crying. If it was not for Yata, the one who would be lying on the bed would be himself. There was no doubt that if there was anyone who would stay by his bedside, it would be Yata so he would do it for him.

"Ne… Misaki, I promise I'll tell you everything right? Things are going to be interesting, try to come after me if you can, will you…" Fushimi smiled gently at the peaceful face of unmoving Yata.

"Come to think of it, I can move on if I have not met you..." Fushimi said with a smile recalling his other self in other world walking away with Kamamoto. He put on the watch he had upgraded for Yata around his wrist despite accepting the fact that Yata might never use it again.

"But as it seems, I can't destroy the world without you. After all, Misaki is my world." Fushimi stood up and leave the room. He was determined to wait. No matter how long it would take, he would wait for the day Yata wakes up.

As the door closed behind Fushimi, Yata's finger moved briefly.


End file.
